


Giselle

by Cilidiaioan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prostitution, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilidiaioan/pseuds/Cilidiaioan
Summary: I don't know if I'll continue this work. Hope you enjoy anyway!





	Giselle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this work. Hope you enjoy anyway!

It was in a small apartment in Montreal, in a room, more precisely, a place with beige walls, lighted by the early afternoon sun peeking trough the white curtain. The low buzz of a fan resonated, but even with that, the heavy smoke of a cigarette lingered in the air. In a corner, supported by a golden frame, there was a large bed on which laid old but comfy pillows, yellowed by the time, countless wash and unsuccessful bleaches. The bedspread was of an old lavender tint, discoloured and over washed, although, it always smelled fresh and was always soft. It was laying crumpled on the bed, unmade, as usual, poorly hiding a man's hips.

A new puff of smoke escaped his lips, making the air a bit thicker, a bit heavier.

Nearby, an antique looking dressing table was overflowing with products. On top, various creams, concealers, hairbrushes, a single black crayon, one tube of mascara and many untouched palettes of colourful powders. On top of those, a handful of crippled bills. In the mirror, the face of a young woman, mouth slightly open to spread evenly a thin layer of blood-red lipstick.

She ears the rustle of the bedspread and the creaking of the metallic frame. Two warm hands begin sliding up her thigh, moving slowly up her hips, slipping under her see trough white and grey negligee to rest on her waist. She feels a warm breath on the back of her neck, then a kiss, then two. She feels the fabric of boxer briefs against her skin and looks up in the mirror, making eye contact with rich chocolate brown eyes.

“Why don’t you quit” The man asks, cuddling closer to her.

“Because I don’t want to.” she calmly says as she turns around to face him.

“We already talked about this. It’s my job, and I like it that way.”

“But wouldn’t you be happier with me? I could support you, and if you really want to you could have whatever job you want.”

“You don’t understand Benjamin. This is the job I want.”

“Being a prostitute? Selling your body to whoever?” His speech was getting faster, a hint of anger in his tone.

“You know I’m not doing it for just anyone.”

“I’ve been your client for two years now.” He added, anger turned to longing. “You know how I feel about you, Giselle.”

“I know.” She kissed him. “and you know how I feel about you.”

Benjamin lowered his gaze. She broke free from his arms, put on shorts and switched her see trough garment for a powder blue shirt with faded flowers imprint. He watched her as she ran a hand in her wavy brown hair, her blond highlights in dear need of a refresh. 

Blue and moss green eyes caught his.

“You know where the door is. I’m heading out. See you again soon Benjamin.” She says almost as a promise.


End file.
